


Memories

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, M/M, Top Chris Evans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 这是给桃的生贺其实是温馨三十题桃的生日十五题，包的生日十五题希望他们永远甜蜜





	1. Chapter 1

01.一杯可乐，两只吸管

Sebastian咬瘪自己的吸管口，把最后的气泡饮料储存在腮边，像邻居Jerry养过的肥仓鼠，导致Chris想戳戳这张脸的冲动更胜，男孩有些躁动，屁股的火燎疼痛让他急需更多冰饮。

对面的男孩快速解决了汉堡和鸡块，Sebastian贴心地把自己没有动过的食物推向他。

“吃不下。”声音还没有他搅弄冰块的声音大。

从酒店出来之后这只小仓鼠就神色恹恹，他以为是起床气，结算房费时对着男孩的嘴唇又亲又啃，他好乖，Chris咂咂嘴，下流地捏了捏他圆润的屁股。

他们并排挤在沙发的软垫上，Sebastian努力把自己往角落里缩，他不太想靠Chris太近，男孩身上的气息让他整张脸都发烫。

“你发烧了，是不是。”Chris捧着他发烫的脸，顺便解救了被他咬的不成形状的倒霉吸管，插进自己的杯子又塞回Sebastian嘴里。

这样有些孩子气的动作让Sebastian彻底大脑当机，盯着Chris的眼睛一口一口的吸着可乐，有这么好喝？他更喜欢冰美式，但是儿童套餐不给他提供选择。Sebastian眼看着Chris的脸放大，直到贴住他的额头，含住被冷落的吸管。

这可有点恶劣，他昨晚操开了小处男，好像还内射了，只比他小一岁的Sebastian却像个baby一样乖巧，自己的不理智行为导致他低烧了，Chris懊恼地在小包子脸上嘬了一口。

他可真是个甜心，嘴角都是甜的。

 

02.睡着的猫和他

家里似乎没人，即使如此，Scott也习惯轻声走路，East冲他摇尾巴，并不热情地把头转向另一边，Scott不在意地耸耸肩，作为家里最高冷的一员，他是不会计较的。

事实上，Chris是在家的，哦，他的混蛋老哥昨天一晚上没有回来，Lisa笑得包容，让他早点休息，他当然休息的好，没有Chris彻夜打游戏的声音简直棒呆了。

他老哥在自己房间补觉，Scott觉得自己要瞎。

Chris搂着Sebastian，他知道的，这个名字经常配上一张腼腆的照片在他面前晃来晃去，只要说起他，Chris就像陷入爱情的柯基，桃心型的屁股快翘上天了。

睡着的男孩看起来不太好，头上敷着帕子，嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，脸色有些发白，却乖乖地缩在Chris怀里，这让他想起还没断奶的猫咪——不被他老哥喜欢的动物，Sebastian眼睛都没睁开，伸手挠了挠自己的脖子，很快又被Chris捉回来裹在掌心。

最后Chris亲亲男孩的头顶，Scott捂着眼睛退了出去，他能想象到，如果Sebastian头顶有毛绒绒的耳朵，一定被他老哥啃到濡湿。

 

03.迟到五分钟。

还好今天是周末，Chris神清气爽地从床上爬起来，他记得没有吵醒Sebastian，毕竟他是更累的那个，想起昨晚他给予小家伙的完美初夜，简直棒呆了。

如果Lisa看的自己无法无天地调皮儿子乖乖给男友调蜂蜜水，一定会欣慰地捧着Sebastian的脸印下好几个唇印。

Sebastian踢开了身上的被子，短一截的衬衫下裸露出一小片白嫩的肌肤，Chris站在门边，手里的蜂蜜水有些拿不稳，他不知道怎么形容甜蜜的男友，像一块散发香气的牛奶面包，胸脯和肌肉都软软的，他丝毫不怀疑Stan夫人把她的宝贝放在蜜罐里养大。

“Nu——”迷迷糊糊地男孩喊着母语挥开Chris企图抱他的手，“Cinci minute，拜托——”

也许他要去学一点罗马尼亚语，Chris把热水放在床头，Sebastian说拜托，大概吧，可能他只是梦见自己是只猫，和同类交流什么的，他被自己的脑洞逗笑了，但是很可爱不是吗？

“嗨Lisa，不不不，我们没有爽约，只是多给——五分钟，就五分钟。嘿，你说什么呢！不是那回事！我没有那么快……”

妈妈开放的思想显然冒犯了Chris。

 

04.撩起刘海后落于额上的亲吻

“退烧了吧。”  
“嗯，中午好。”  
“……”

下午了，宝贝。Chris没有说出口，只是把蜂蜜水递给他，体液流失过多的小猫宝贝甚至来不及道谢，让甜丝丝的液体缓解喉咙的疼痛。也许他自己都没有发现，Chris透过玻璃杯看见了他半伸出的、只要稍稍吮吸就发红的粉色舌尖，他真的是猫吗？

昨晚这个孩子也小心翼翼地伸出舌尖润湿他的嘴唇，他那么乖那么柔软，好像亲吻Chris是一个容易破碎的梦。

忙于补充水分的Sebastian没有注意到Chris的靠近，一只手伸过来拨开他耷拉在额头的碎发，手指还有握过水杯的热度，他不知道只是什么信号，也许他该放下杯子或者自己把头发别到耳后去，Chris没给他思考的时间，快速在他额头上碰了一下，用嘴唇。

“啾。”

房子里很安静，声音再轻微也足够两个人听见，Sebastian低着头，将错愕惊慌的表情都隐藏在眼底，思忖着作为一夜情对象，他和Chris是否过于亲密了，尽管，尽管他非常钦慕他。

“看来是退烧了。”因为他没有抬头，自然也错过了Chris眼里饱含欢喜的笑意。

 

05.衬衫要绿色还是蓝色？

Sebastian想说，你穿白色就很好看，但是Chris没有给他这个选项。他说蓝色，蓝色好看，他也有一件相似的蓝色衬衫，不排除那一点点私心，看起来像情侣装。

“为什么？”Chris皱着眉头，迷惑，“我还以为你会挑绿色。”

“那为什么？”Sebastian歪着头，好脾气地把“为什么”游戏玩到底。

Chris吻上男孩轻颤的睫毛，Sebastian明显紧绷起来，他在害怕或是激动，害怕什么呢？Chris有些好笑地抚上他的后脑勺，他经常这样做，不过是对着East，他的乖狗狗，Sebastian下意识地环上他的腰。

“我以为你知道你的眼睛有多美。”

 

06.领带歪了。

Sebastian反应过来的时候手已经攥住了Chris的领带，对方冲他眨眨眼，动作自然得像一对新婚夫妻，现在收手已经来不及了吧，他只能硬着头皮把歪歪扭扭的结整理好。

“我有点强迫症。”装作没有看到Chris憋笑就行。

 

07“我忘了拿浴巾”

水珠沿着发梢滴落，浴室的雾气把Sebastian的脸蒸得通红，现在舒服多了，刚刚退烧时一身的臭汗让他浑然不自在。

Chris说Mr.Evans邀请了他吃晚饭。

想到这个，Sebastian贴住冰冷的瓷砖墙壁，他红透了，这是否正常已经被踢开了思考范围，他只需要一点点勇气和镇定来解决现处的麻烦。

“Chris你在吗？我忘记拿浴巾了……”声音越来越小，他希望Chris听清了他的请求，毕竟积攒的勇气只够他说一次。

Chris抓住他密布水珠的手腕，在Sebastian惊叫出声之前堵住了他的嘴唇，这不能怪他，他光溜溜的男朋友在洗澡，下一步却是要穿衣服，这也太煎熬了，他突然觉得共进晚餐不是个好主意。Sebastian希望自己不要因为大脑缺氧而昏厥，他抓住Chris的袖子，掌心的水珠快速浸入，把两个人都笼进水汽里。

“我得……擦干净……”他全身赤裸地被Chris搂在怀里，对方穿着正式的衬衫，只不过打湿了个透，Sebastian不知道他们谁更糟糕一点，Chris只能不情愿地咬了咬他的锁骨，放开到嘴边的奶油蛋糕。

已经被蹭干净的男孩一边系扣子一边偷偷抬眼看他，终于在准备出门时主动地吻了吻他脸颊上的痣，整张红得像最美好的小玫瑰花。

 

08.早安吻

周一的Sebastian像是被抽离了活力的小鸟，耷拉着脑袋去自习室。

常温酸奶突然贴上他的脸，对比下的凉意还是让Sebastian瑟缩了一下，他看到了包装，是他经常喝的牌子，以及微笑的Chris。Sebastian觉得自己傻了，过了好一会儿才拿下放在自己头顶的面包，塑封袋被捏得嘎吱作响，他总是慢半拍。

幼稚鬼。Sebastian接过Chris的酸奶时撅了撅嘴唇，想起刚刚恶作剧被放在头顶的面包，腮帮微微鼓起，完全是受了委屈的模样。怎么会这样？Chris盯着他，他现在又是被捏了屁股的仓鼠，有时候他会觉得Sebastian像仓鼠，像猫，像被蜂蜜灌大的小熊宝宝，不管怎样都让他爱着。

空出来的双手捧起男友的脸，大拇指悄悄把气鼓鼓的脸按下去，Chris轻轻碾磨着Sebastian的双唇，并非他不想深吻，只是不想让还没睡醒的宝贝被吓到，事实上这一点用都没有，Sebastian慌张地伸出舌头，这是他的小习惯，不意外地舔湿了Chris的唇，他尝到了盐柠檬的味道。

他们分开，Sebastian紧紧地抿嘴，Chris性感的薄唇亮晶晶的，他上一次这么不安也是这样，和Chris的家人一起用餐让他坐立不安了一晚上。

“额，我想说……”Chris也不好意思了，他伸手捏捏Sebastian发烫的耳尖，“我想说，早上好。”

 

09.永不忘的手机号码

“不好意思，Evans学长。”Sebastian端着青柠檬酒走到他面前，看起来已经是喝了好几轮，“我能拿到你的手机号吗？”

什么样的甜心喝柠檬酒都能醉？Chris好笑地直起身体，等着Sebastian的后文。

“嗯……真心话大冒险，你懂的。”

Sebastian无奈地指了指身后的那个群看热闹的好友，Chris顺着看过去，他们全部笑嘻嘻地扭头不与他对视，只有Sebastian，应该说喝醉的Sebastian，乖巧地等待他帮忙完成这个惩罚。

Chris把写好的字条塞在Sebastian手里，在这迷迷糊糊的学弟脸上偷了个香，他长相起码是很可口的，Chris笑着抿酒，不亏。

不远处的女孩们尖叫着把Sebastian拉回去，争先录着那串数字。他不好意思地冲Chris微笑，把烫红的脸隐在酒杯里。

那是他们第一次见面，名为Chris和Sebastian的平行线在这一刻猛然改变轨道，有了带着酸甜果酒味的交点。

 

10.不得已的大扫除

Sebastian一旦眯着眼睛瞪他就证明自己已经踩到底线了，Chris乖得像小鸡仔，服从指令地把汗湿的运动衫放进脏衣篓。

这可有点丢人，Chris吸吸鼻子，Sebastian能主动来他的宿舍简直不要太美好，他这个病号可以趁机撒娇让Sebastian心疼心疼，这才是生病的意义，而不是顶着男友谴责的目光，缩在床脚听他批判这个宿舍有多需要清洗。

Sebastian怎么会不心疼他呢？

他和Chace都有轻微洁癖，倒不是说Chris的宿舍有多脏，但乱是肯定的，他也没指望能说服他们打扫，最后还是会演变成Chris给他捣乱，即使调皮的男孩不太安分，也尽量乖乖地给他递抹布打下手。

直到他从桌子后面刨出一个脏兮兮的橄榄球，沾着一些蜘蛛网，对外光鲜亮丽的Evans学长哀嚎一声捂住自己的脸。

看起来打击挺大的，Sebastian把洗干净的橄榄球晾在外面，Chris倒在床上，可怜巴巴地趴上他的腿，脸贴着他的小腹，就是不看他。大金毛受打击了，Sebastian却只想笑，他试探地揉着Chris的脑袋，指间插入他的发梢，那一定很舒服，不然Chris也不会一觉睡到他走路都一瘸一拐。

 

11.“猜猜我是谁？”

Sebastian也不是永远都安静腼腆，有时心血来潮也会扑在Chris背上，把在洗脸或者做题的人吓得一哆嗦。

多数时候，那双软乎乎的手会捂住他的眼睛，乐此不疲地问“我是谁”，这种事不会发生在有其他人的场合，既然没人，Chris就大咧咧地抓住男友的手腕，从背后拉到自己怀里，亲吻他微红的鼻尖，这个时候Sebastian都会笑着躲，把脸贴上他的胸口。

“我是谁？”

“ChrisEvans的小猫。”

 

12.路灯下亲吻的影子

周四是Dating Day，Sebastian每个星期四都能接到Chris的邀请，有时候是晚餐，有时候是电影，反正他们一定会见面，这次是橄榄球比赛。

“不来看你男友么？”Chris拔出刚释放完的性器，贴心地给Sebastian擦干净后穴流出来的精液，顺便预定他的周四夜活动。Sebastian迷迷糊糊地点头，他好累，怎么样都好，他只想睡觉。Chris给他盖好被子，餍足地离开。

比赛没什么悬念，Chris一向擅长这个，矿泉水递过来的时候瓶盖已经扭开了，功臣先生现在手臂大概也没什么力气。

“刚刚那些女孩都扑上来献吻。”好看的眉毛耷拉着，语气也委屈，好像在控诉Sebastian没有出现让他多伤心。Sebastian眨眨眼，他实在挤不过狂热的女孩们，不过Chris一一拒绝亲吻的样子确实逗笑了被挤在人群中的他。

今天可是美好的周四，Sebastian温柔地捧住他的脸，Chris别扭地靠着路灯，手插在裤兜里，暖黄色的灯光打在Sebastian脸上，眼睛好像有星星。

“那现在献吻还来得及么？”

Chris哼哼了一声，诚实地闭上眼睛，Sebastian的嘴唇贴上来也不张嘴，等着他的小猫咪讨好地撬开牙关，才搂住男友的腰加深这个吻，舌尖缠绕，Chris舔着他的上颚，吮吸他嘴里的津液，Sebastian喘不过气了，老二也有抬头的趋势，他环上Chris的脖子，身体贴了上去。

 

13.十指相扣

“Anthony他……”Chris故意重重一顶，Sebastian腰都软了，除了呻吟，一个单词都说不出，“不许叫别人的名字。”

太多了，Sebastian软软地道歉，Chris按住他的手，十指紧扣地压在耳边，亲吻他的锁骨。

“他晚上有联谊会，我们时间很多，你可以取悦我的，宝贝，让我看看。”

在Sebastian的惊呼中，Chris把他扒到了自己身上，阴茎重重顶进最深处，他的小洞把Chris的大家伙全部吃进去了，这让他大脑一片空白，除了灭顶的快感，也只剩Chris始终紧扣他的手。

“不不不——Chris！别动！”

他坐不住了，疼痛和酥麻的感受几乎夺走了他所有的理智，Chris在操他时还在手背印下一吻。

“喜欢吗？”

“是的……喜……喜欢，Chris，更多……”

淫液打湿了Chris的耻毛，Sebastian忘情地挪动着屁股，他做不好，还得Chris来，对方如他所愿地托起他的屁股，把深埋体内的粗长全部抽出来，又发狠地操回去，Sebastian的小腹能看到微小的凸起，Chris操得很用力，像是惩罚。

等两人酣畅淋漓地释放后，Sebastian拉着他们相扣的手放在唇瓣上，像Chris那样印下亲吻。

“喜欢吗？”这次是Sebastian问的。

“喜欢。”我真的非常非常喜欢你。

 

14.二重奏

“所以你也会上场？”

Chris低头吻他，人人都因为演出而紧绷，包括临时替补Sebastian。他不喜欢在过于正式的场合表现自己，他喜欢酒吧，摇滚乐现场，越是吵闹的环境他越玩得开，学校礼堂安静肃穆的气氛让他不自在的冒冷汗。

“别亲。”Sebastian尴尬地将Chris的胸膛推开了一点，灰绿色的眼睛警惕地四处看了一圈，然后松了口气，补偿性地捏捏他的手。

白衬衫的袖子被挽上去，Sebastian碰到钢琴的那刻整个人严肃起来，他沉浸其中，算不上享受，但绝对认真。这个时候的他完全察觉不到有多少人把注意力放在他身上，也让Chris暗中捏着拳头，他不高兴了。

“看那个小甜心。”有人戳身边好友的手臂，“他可真迷人。”是的，但跟你们没关系，Chris不想让自己看起来占有欲太强，操，见鬼吧，他就是这样的人，他以为Sebastian是专属他的男孩，这样的认知让他几乎丧失了危机感。

他不知道Sebastian擅长钢琴，就像他不知道原来腼腆的男孩在他们系也是非常受欢迎的那个。

他真好，但我可以吻他，可以操他，让他精疲力尽地窝在自己怀里讨一次抚慰，Chris微微低下头，把锁定猎物的表情隐于黑暗，当然只有我可以。

 

15.哭泣时覆上眼的手

Chris亲吻男孩鼻尖的汗珠，温柔得不可思议。

他就着精液的润滑再次插进去，Sebastian喘息着热气的嫣红嘴唇和被额头上的汗水浸湿弄乱的碎发都晕染出甜蜜的荷尔蒙。

狭小，闷热的储物间，这里没有人来，也没有人会奇怪负责收场的Chris为什么没有出现在晚宴上，他所有的欢愉都交系着Sebastian，他们贴在一起，互相间全身对方的味道。

Chris捻玩着挺立的乳头，顺便把男孩的呻吟卷进嘴里，Sebastian的身体像一汪暖泉，又湿又热的小洞紧紧地包裹着他的老二，他大力地撞上前列腺，男孩的舌头立刻毫无章法地乱扭，津液沾湿了嘴角。

“你好棒，Seb，你在吸我。”Chris把他翻过来抵在墙上，低头舔弄发麻的耳垂，“你有多渴望我操你？嗯？我在台上就硬了。”他证明似的定弄两下，Sebastian赶紧安抚地亲吻他的喉结，但男孩不依不饶地问着，“你呢？想要我操你，操坏你，或者让其他人发现我们，让所有人都知道你是ChrisEvans的婊子？”

眼前突然陷入黑暗，Chris捂住了他的眼睛。

“别哭，Seb，我不知道……”耳边是柔声的诉说，可下身却愈加凶狠地插入，近乎残忍地猛力撞开脆弱的内壁，Sebastian竭力压抑的细弱惊叫在隐秘的空间里异常清晰，“别哭，我只是……”

“Chris……别，别这样……”他找不到任何支撑，下身一阵缩紧，Chris爽得抽气，舌尖逗弄着深红色的乳粒，Sebastian看不到，真能感受胸前湿热的快感，粗长的阴茎只能逼出他更多眼泪。

第一次没清理的精液混着淫水往下淌，Chris有些不对，Sebastian不知道怎么形容他，但一定很难受，身体里的阴茎不像之前那样有技巧的戳刺，横冲直撞地捣搅内部，全部拔出时甚至带出嫩粉色的壁肉，再狠狠地操进去，Sebastian的呻吟都染上了哭泣。

不管是破碎的请求还是哭喊，Chris始终没有减慢抽插的频率，Sebastian的腿紧紧夹着他的腰，Chris一只手托着他的屁股让他整个人贴在墙上，臂力惊人。捂住双眼的手被眼泪糊得乱七八糟，小腹上全是自己的精液，黏糊糊的很不舒服，Chris最后猛干了几下，Sebastian张着嘴却发不出任何声音，他几乎被操晕过去，射出最后的稀薄白浊。

“我爱你，Sebastian。”Chris再次内射了他，未疲软的肉棒还抵在他被欺负到红肿的小洞里，他说爱他，Sebastian双腿打颤，不得不靠在Chris怀里，他拨开捂住自己眼睛的手，也就看到了对方眼角的泪痕。

“你呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给包的生贺，永远幸福

16.小地震时的紧紧相拥

Sebastian低下头，脸埋在Chris的胸肌里，这里是真的能开卡车，他们还在学校的时候就他就喜欢靠在男朋友的胸口看电影，和其他小情侣一样浪漫。现在他也靠着Chris，对方护住他的头，两个人身上都汗涔涔的，黏糊地贴在一起。

工作人员的吵闹声越来越大，没有人注意到不起眼的角落里相拥的Chris和Sebastian，男人的肌肉还有些条件反射的颤抖，Sebastian捏了捏他的手臂，轻声道：“是道具倒塌。”

Chris一僵，才意识到自己做了什么蠢事，他快速收回手臂转身离开，又面色如常地与Anthony碰拳后才回到自己的位置，Sebastian甚至捕捉不到他脸上的表情，肯定不是笑的，他想，可能有懊恼和尴尬，但肯定是没有笑的。

Sebastian低下头，扯出一抹苦笑，似乎是想把Chris没有展现给他的那一份笑容补上。

他们很久没见面了，Sebastian不会忘记Chris在片场见到他时有多震惊，而他只是给了对方一个公示化的握手，有什么情感在他们之间碎掉了。后来这人报复性地对着电视采访说不认识他，完全不熟悉不了解，Sebastian在家里笑得打滚，这可不是自作自受么？

他离开了Chris，难道还指望对方痴情等待？那可太傻了。可是今天的“小地震”让Sebastian发现了一个关于Chris的秘密。

美国队长的扮演者，ChrisEvans，是个傻帽。

 

17.亲手剪发

头上耷拉下来的刘海贴在了汗湿的额头，又热又黏，Sebastian别扭地和Bill僵持着。

“我的戏份已经结束了。”这个二十九岁的男人说话带了一股子鼻音，试图撒娇过关，他想剪头发了，就算只剪这该死的刘海也行，“拜托……”

Bill和Sebastian也不是第一次合作了，这种奶声奶气的恳求他可是上过当，Bucky的戏份确实结束了，但在短期内Sebastian需要给自己树立一个这样的形象，让人家能看到他就想到Bucky，这才是漫威高层在宣传期期待的效果。

“可是你的宣传期快到了啊。”Bill掐着他的脸笑得狰狞，Sebastian可怜兮兮地缩在板凳上，“要不然，我多给你弄点发胶？”化妆师当然知道怎么治他，看到对方一脸惊恐地拼命摇头，Bill满意地带上了化妆间的门。

刘海都不行么？Sebastian嘟囔着，他太讨厌发胶了，可不安分的刘海偏偏离不开它，不听话的艺人看了看紧闭的门，只是剪一点总可以吧，让Bill看不出来。

“需要帮忙吗？”Sebastian差点一剪刀把自己脸毁了。

“不要神出鬼没的！”

Chris接过他手里的刘海剪，把垂下的碎发修理干净，Sebastian忙拿出卫生纸把残渣包裹好，这样孩子气的动作倒是让Chris想起了他们甜腻的学生时代，嘴角扬起的微笑让Sebastian看得有些痴了。

“Seb。”

被叫到名字的人一个激灵抬起头，正好撞进男人带着笑意的蓝眼睛里，脸“唰”得一下染上了羞涩的红晕，他踩中了一个叫Chris的陷阱，再也出不去了。

“Seb？”

“你真好看，Chris。”他嘟囔着。

莫名被夸赞的男人笑出了声，放下剪刀，吹开Sebastian额头上遗留的碎发，温热熟悉的气息让乖乖坐着的人头昏脑涨。

“你想亲我。”

“不！我没有……”

“可以的，Seb。”Chris捏捏他发红的耳垂，“但是我们得先谈谈，愿意抽点时间给我吗？”

他从来没跟Chris说过，没人能拒绝这样一双令人着迷的眼睛，起码SebastianStan不行。

 

18.我回来了

“我有过很生气很难过的时光，也许你也有，但也想象不到我是什么状态。”在Chris的拖车里，他们决定开诚布公地谈一次，“失恋很痛苦，我也只能说‘痛苦’，特别是你这个小混蛋连理由都不告诉我。”

Sebastian把脸埋在男人的颈窝里，一言不发，Chris并不在乎，温柔地揉着他的后颈，他不是傻子，要说这孩子不爱他，那也太假了，他们分开这么长时间，看彼此的眼神依旧炙热而忠诚，他大概能猜到原因，但必须由这个傻孩子自己说出来。

“我很害怕。”

Sebastian叹了口气，索性窝进Chris怀里，说是分手，其实他对Chris的关注就没断过，抽屉里的蓝光碟片，同样的帽子甚至穿着，分手是他提的，但又怎么会不难受呢？

“你是傻瓜。”

“嗯哼——我是。”

Chris凑过来蹭蹭他的脸，鼓励他继续说。

“因为这很可怕，会毁了一切。”Sebastian把男人的脖子又夹紧了一点，两人的姿势像濒死的天鹅做着最后的道别，“毁了你，我唯一的爱。”

“因为好莱坞的性取向？”Chris摇头，“也许我们没有那么幸运，只是不入流的小演员。”

“你不会。”Sebastian立刻反驳他，“Chris，你不会，你很优秀，你会发光。”

“所以你爱我。”

“是，所以我爱你。”

“天哪Seb。”Chris苦笑，撒娇似的亲吻过他的侧颈，“压力好大。”

Chris可没打算放过他的Sebby，他们从学生时代纠缠至今，这孩子的初夜和那些黏糊的时光可不是假的，ChrisEvans当然会在好莱坞发光发热，SebastianStan也是一样，可他希望那天他们的手还是牵在一起的。

他的嘴唇覆在了另一个人的嘴唇上，轻轻地舔，轻轻地咬，用舌尖记下它的轮廓，Sebastian回应着，他们在试探对方的真心和答案。

“你看，”Chris喘着气，一只手插进Sebastian的发丝，“我吻你了，给乖孩子的奖励。”

“我不需要。”Sebastian难得强硬地抓住男人的衣领，“我需要惩罚。”

 

19.偶尔蹦出的粗口

Sebastian没有这么主动过，他骑在Chris身上，握住对方硬挺的柱身，摸索着将这大家伙挤进自己的体内，因为润滑剂而湿哒哒的小洞和肉棒挤压在一起，发出淫靡的“噗呲”声，Chris揉捏着他的腰，因为要演戏的缘故，Sebastian的腰不像他们还在上大学时那样软，结实的肌肉让他更加成熟性感。

Chris撑起身体亲吻他鼻尖疼出的汗珠，他们太久没感受过对方了，Sebastian疼得脸发白也不出声，拖车在场地的角落，不能保证没有人经过会看到，这都是他的说辞，Chris知道，他在惩罚自己。

他们不停地接吻，也只能接吻，Sebastian一定在流血，Chris亲吻他的耳垂，在不透光的拖车里挺动腰身，更深地捣进狭窄的肉道，他也因为男人的紧致而感到疼痛，但他们都需要疼痛，疼痛带来的清醒。

“啊——”Sebastian发出第一声难耐地呻吟，染上红晕的脸滚烫，“Chris……”

“我在这呢，我在，宝贝——”Chris不再是那个有些莽撞任性的男孩了，他温柔又凶狠地占有自己的爱，像刚刚带上皇冠的王，让Sebastian不自觉地向他臣服，他颤抖着嘴唇，补上了拖欠已久的道歉，“对不起……”

“嘘——宝贝，用你的小屁股补偿我，你知道我想要什么。”

“当然——哈、操，Chris——”

Chris突然狠狠地拍了一下男人的臀肉，“你刚刚是说了脏话吗？宝贝。”

Sebastian摇头又点头，操进他屁股里的东西又粗又热，这混蛋还握住了他因为疼痛软下去的阴茎，“好心”地上下撸动着，手上湿哒哒地全是透明前液，他不为自己辩解什么，Chris打他也好操得凶了也好，现在他吃力地在男人身上动作，腰部的酸软让他整个人滑了下去，肉茎狠狠戳刺在最深处。

高潮到来时Sebastian大脑一篇空白，他哭着喊Chris的名字，嘴里胡乱念着好舒服、好大之类的勾人话语，直到Chris把舌头抵进他的嘴里，霸道地占有了他整个口腔，躲也躲不开。

“谁在操你？Sebby？你是谁的小婊子？”Chris不顾他身体处于高潮的敏感期，抬起他的屁股，让柱身抽离一点，又迫不及待地顶开柔软的肠肉，撞上会让他尖叫的敏感点，“回答问题，宝贝。”

强人所难，Sebastian已经发不出声音了，他眼神涣散地用小洞吞吐着男人的巨物，呻吟声还不如两人身体撞击的声音大，硬硬的胡子蹭过他的胸脯，Sebastian后知后觉地流出眼泪。

“不哭，宝贝，你做的好极了。”与手上的温柔不同，Chris开始大幅度地挺动，“学会骂人的坏孩子，是你对吗Sebby？”

Sebastian点头，Chris说他是他的小婊子，是他温暖的阴茎套子，他统统都点头。

“Chris……轻点……”可能是他听起来太可怜了，男人吻着他的鬓角放慢速度，胡子把他的脸蹭的通红，Chris还是喜欢在做爱中掌控节奏，Sebby主动也很好，但只要一点点就够了。

后来的事Chris就懒得去想了，他得去补拍几个镜头，Sebastian睡得沉，勾着他的小拇指，幼稚又可爱，这个姿势倒是他们在宿舍里发明的，那孩子累得凶了就要求他不许再靠过来，勾着小拇指，他靠过来他就能醒。

一点用都没有，Chris每次都把他搂得很紧。

 

20.只有一件单人房

“别太过分了！Chris！”Sebastian被扔在床上，奋力推开压在他身上解扣子的男人，“明天——早起，早起你不知道吗？”

Chris毫不费力地将他的双手掰在头顶，一下一下地蹭着对方的脸，他是剃了胡子的，温软的脸蛋贴上来，Sebastian差点忘记自己的舌头。

美色误人。

“不可以吗Seb？”Chris不动声色地用膝盖分开他的腿，“难得这种机会。”

这次采访主办方的疏忽，他和Chris被分在了一个房间，还是单人床，身上的大金毛摇着尾巴试图说服他享受性爱，如果明天行程不紧凑他到也不介意和磨人的男友来一发。

“不。”Sebastian残忍地拒绝。

不再去看男友委屈失望的可怜眼神，也不太想探究为什么这个男人到了三十岁反而更会撒娇，他现在只想洗个澡，Sebastian不喜欢夏天，连中央空调都拯救不了，而且他的头发又长出来了，真讨厌，他毫不避讳地脱下自己的衬衫，趴在床上伤心的男人果然停止了翻动。

房间的隔音效果不太好，但浴室的水声弥补了不足，Sebastian的脑袋耷拉在男友肩膀上，泄愤似的嘬咬他的侧颈，Chris哼了一声，整根抽出又尽根没入，Sebastian便软了身子，哼哼唧唧地讨饶，又主动贴上男友的嘴唇，Chris含住他的舌头搅弄，故意发出淫靡的声响。

“嗯…哈，Chris……慢……”

很快Sebastian就没法说话了，Chris架住他的腿抱起来，男人惊呼一声搂紧他的脖子，可怜的红肿小洞再次吞进了整根，他们从浴室出来后倒在床上，湿哒哒的水汽将床单打湿透了，Chris把男友的腿压到耳边，轻笑着嘬吮他脆弱的喉咙。

“太慢了？”Sebastian拼命摇头，Chris覆上他的嘴唇，“是我不好，宝贝。”

这个混蛋，又恶劣又会撒娇，Sebastian委屈地撅起嘴，眼眶也微微发红，而这个表情更是激起了Chris想要狠狠欺负他的欲望，他掐住男友的腰，任由无力的双腿砸在自己肩膀上，粗暴地侵入他狭窄的后穴，被软肉包裹的快感让Chris满足地叹气，每一下都更深的顶入，卵蛋啪啪地撞击臀瓣，Sebastian咽呜着摇头。

“要…要撑坏了……”淫液从夹缝中流出来，打湿了Chris的耻毛，还有一些滴在床单上。

“好紧，Seb，你看你流了这么多，你好棒——我爱你，看着我。”男人抵住他的额头，Sebastian几乎能看到Chris的蓝眼睛里有自己的倒影，“我好爱你。”

 

21.在原地等待

Sebastian绝望的一天从无法起床开始，全身像散架了一般动弹不得，不用照镜子也知道他身上肯定全是Chris留下的青紫痕迹。

“Chris——”这下好了，嗓子也哑了。

Sebastian把头扭到另一边，Chris并不在，他当然知道男友的生活规律，现在他应该刚出健身房吧，马上要去餐厅。Sebastian努力扶着腰撑起身体，事与愿违，他的身体再次砸在床上，把仅剩的那点力气全部赶走了。

算了。还有三个小时，他可以把健身吃早饭的时间全都都卡掉，就这样吧，Sebastian准备继续蒙头大睡，手机屏幕的亮光刺得他眼睛痒痒，是Chris的新短信，前面还有几条。

「我在九楼的健身房，你起来了吗？」

「现在不在了，去六楼吃早餐，你是小懒猪。」

最新的一条。

「难吃！我去给你买别家的，在房间等我。」

好的Evans先生，Sebastian在大脑里用意念回复了一句，用被子把自己裹成一团，等他提着三明治的男友把他刨出来。

 

22.视频通话终熟悉的笑容

“不要！叫！醒！我！”

Sebastian大声嚷嚷，其实也没多大声，他嗓子还哑着呢，Chris的视频电话吵醒了他，暴躁的小狮子点开后凑到耳边，Chris只能看到他侧脸的轮廓，轻轻地笑了。

“Chris。”

“嗯？”

“你昨天操了我几次？”

“三次，宝贝。”

Sebastian又安静了一会儿，眨了两下眼，看着花纹雕刻的天花板，Chris的呼吸声从听筒另一边传来，等着他的回复。

“哦——”Sebastian舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“所以我很累，比你累，累得多，腰还很痛，腿也没有力气，但是我还是接了你的电话，我在睡觉呢……”

“我太爱你了，你得说你爱我，现在就得说。”

“好的，我爱你，Sebby。”Chris憋笑很难受。

Sebastian满意了，把头扭过来，“你找我干嘛来着？”

Chris再也忍不住了，他的Sebby是最可爱的娇气包，现在虽然乖乖地看着他，可无时无刻不散发着“放我回去睡觉”的气息，“我想喊你起床刷牙，因为我已经在酒店楼底下了。”

“哦——那你干嘛去了？”小狮子迷迷瞪瞪地发出一连串疑问。

Chris决定放他的小狮子回去睡五分钟，得对摇晃的屏幕露出微笑，Sebastian看着男友充满爱意的笑容，在几年前，他几乎每天早上起来都能看到Chris熟悉的笑，青涩的，宠溺的笑。

真讨厌，睡不着了，Sebastian捂着发烫的脸滚到了床的另一边。

 

23.Yes，I do.

「你愿意继续做我的Bucky吗？」

这是Sebastian拿到冬日战士剧本后收到的，来自男友爱的短信。

「Yes，I do.」

 

24.握着手机时转身看见

漫威一直是有野心的，Sebastian深知这点，他从Barnes中士变成了冬日战士就可以看出来。

经纪人说他将和ChrisEvans进行三个月的密训，关于打戏，棒呆了，他在手机屏幕上戳来戳去，给男友发了一个俏皮的表情。

「好久不见，美国队长。」

「我很想你，我的Bucky。」

Sebastian咯咯地笑，他们才不是好久不见，上周末Chris还按着他做了好几次，他不得已在男友家里留宿，Lisa暧昧的眼神让他红得像成熟过剩的小莓果。

“Sebastian你先看看场地。”他的替身James带着器械离开，Sebastian还没来得及转身就被拥进了熟悉的怀抱，男人又蓄起了胡子，不过是打理过的，软软的，Sebastian只觉得脖子被搔得痒，Chris长期健身后的硬硕肌肉也让他羡慕不已，但现在不是说这个的时候。

他在男友怀里打了个转，搂着他的脖子献上一个浅尝辄止的亲吻。

“我也很想你，我的队长。”

 

25.海湾吻痕

他们竟然能撞假期，这种让双方都不可思议的事竟然真的存在，等Chris回过神来，Sebastian已经订好了去东海岸的机票。

“你计划多久了？”Chris歪在男友的肩膀上，没个正形地胡乱猜测，“不会是提前的蜜月旅行吧。”

“我要是跟你求婚可没那么草率。”Sebastian偏偏脑袋和他靠在一起，“单纯的散散心而已，双鱼座小朋友。”

“是双子！”

“那你就不要想那么多。“

Sebastian不敢保证他们在海湾是否还是这种吵吵闹闹地状态，Chris比他兴奋的多，也可能是换了个地方能更密集地挑起他做爱的兴趣，后果就是Sebastian再也不光着上身出门了。

“不，不要在这里！”

Chris把他压在潮湿的礁石上，含住乳尖肆意逗弄，Sebastian精神紧绷，生怕会有人突然出现在他们面前，他讨好地蹭蹭Chris裸露的小腿，对方却惩罚性地狠狠吸了一下被吃破的乳头，惹得Sebastian不住打颤。

“不进去，我们快点解决，嗯？”Chris放过他可怜的小男友，掏出他已经勃起的阴茎，和自己的贴在一起慢慢磨蹭，Sebastian带着哭腔的轻喘让Chris加快了手里的速度。

这太可怕了，Sebastian小声哼着男友的名字，铃口的前液让他们的柱身变得黏糊，Chris的唇转移到他的脖子，重重地咬了一口，Sebastian不觉得疼，他沉浸在阴茎的快感里，也许脖子已经被咬出了血印，总之Chris会处理好的。

“你也可以咬我，Seb。”

“你是，你是什么呀——”Sebastian有些虚弱地回应他，“你是大猫吗？”

他们是一起射出来的，Chris伏在他身上粗喘，用舌头卷干净脖子上渗出的血珠。

“这个要消不掉了。”Sebastian抱怨。

可是Chris看起来很开心，算了。

 

26.翻阅过去的相册

Chris手机里有一张不能给Sebastian看的照片。

他第一次见到这小家伙是餐厅，家庭聚餐的时候笑得腼腆的服务生穿着塑身的工作制服，声音温和地询问他是否需要多一杯的果汁，他看起来比自己还要小一点，Chris咽了咽口水，直到Scott把他的神智拽回来。

“你不会要找那个小甜心要电话吧？”

Scott瞪大眼睛，对哥哥的失态无比震惊，Chris不好意思地转过脸，因为那小家伙对他投来询问的眼神。后来的事连Scott都不知道的，他偷偷留下了对方的侧影，那小家伙在角落偷懒，和同事说着悄悄话，笑得比蜜糖更甜。

他Chris不知道对方的名字，他什么都不知道，他所拥有的只是一场无疾而终的一见钟情。

直到他在学校看到了Sebastian。

 

27.雨后日光下的河

Sebastian发现有人在看他，他和Chace在聊周末酒吧夜，好友笑他又要收获一脸的唇印，他们笑做一团，直到那道炽热的目光射中他。

他疑惑地转头看向面容英俊的学长，礼貌地点头示意，他并不认识对方。

男孩大概是刚刚从球场回来，松松垮垮的球服和粘在发丝上的汗水，可能是他自己淋上去的，水里还有一个被捏瘪的矿泉水瓶，阳光洒在他们中间，很亮很暖。

很多年后Sebastian回想起来，如果丘比特真的有让人陷入爱情的金箭，大概就是投在Chris身上的阳光了。

 

28.带你远行

Chris想拍一部文艺爱情电影，邀请他最爱的男主角，从他的家乡拍到康斯坦察的海。

他说我们可以坐船，徒步，自行车，或者一辆便宜的二手福特车，沿途的风景和路人全是配角，我邀请你加入我的旅途，一起远行。

Sebastian说，好。

 

29.相隔两地的长途电话

“Chris？”  
“……”  
“你还好吗？宝贝？”  
“……”  
“我也很想你，你看，我也睡不着。”  
“……”  
“你的药在行李箱左边的第一个夹层里。”  
“我知道……”  
“去喝药好吗？我等着你。”  
“不——”  
“你怎么了小朋友？”  
“……”  
“药盒旁边就是草莓夹心糖，去看看好吗？”  
“能只吃糖吗……”  
“天哪Chris……拿两颗药就可以吃两块糖。”

Sebastian听到他的脚步声，静默地等了一会，把手掌心的汗擦在睡衣上。

“好苦……”  
“你好棒，亲爱的，现在你可以吃糖了，记得是两块。”  
“甜了。”  
“真好，等你回来我一定狠狠吻你，你说过我才是最甜的，我……Chris？”  
“……”  
“晚安，我也爱你。”

 

30.百年后用时间见证。

SebastianStan先生，你愿意和你对面的这位先生结婚，不管贫穷或是疾病，都不离不弃，直到百年之后死亡将你们分开？

是的，我愿意。

ChrisEvans先生，你愿意和你对面的这位先生结婚，不管贫穷或是疾病，都不离不弃，直到百年之后死亡将你们分开？

是的，我愿意。

Chris把穿着同款西装的男人搂进怀里，在掌声中含住他的唇。


End file.
